


LEMONS

by mistygreen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Arson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Kissing, implied nothing actually specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygreen/pseuds/mistygreen
Summary: It took me two weeks to realise that the title could be interpreted badlyI don’t write smut dont worry, it’s the name of a song loooolBasically i was bored in the middle of the night and listening to LEMONS by Brye and Cavetown on repeat (I do prefer the demo, but I'd go insane if I didn't have the extra verses they add in the Cavetown version loll), and decided to write  random insane wilbur stuff.do check triggers tho, i didn't really hold back lmaooooSchlatt breathed in sharply and Wilbur laughed, drinking in the sight of his rival who was so filled with hate and anger.“Wilbur.” Schlatt practically growled. “How do you plead.”“Guilty, of course.” Wilbur glanced around the table, noting the faces that held his gaze and those that immediately looked away. “However I have something to say first.”
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 54
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

The table was large, 15 chairs neatly arranged around it. Every seat was taken other than a couple, a chair apart at one end of the table. The people already here were sat in a tense, complete silence only broken by soft creaking of the wooden chairs and feet fidgeting underneath the table.

Wilbur walked slowly into the room, and immediately locked eyes with a single man, sat at the head of the table. Wilbur stopped, a smile very slowly spreading across his face, his eyes burning.

The man he was staring at, Schlatt, gave a hard glare. “Are you going to sit down, Wilbur, or should I adjourn this meeting until you’re ready?” Schlatt asked. Although his words were light, his voice was filled with anger and disgust.

The smile did not move from Wilbur’s face as he strolled forwards and sat down in his seat. There was slight movement next to him as his partner, Technoblade, took his seat. Wilbur didn’t spare the man a glance.

“So, everyone,” Schlatt began, leaning backwards on his chair with a deep breath. “We are here today to prosecute Wilbur Soot for bombing our country, abuse of a minor, multiple counts of murder, assisted arson, possession of firearms, forgery of vital documents, growing and distributing dangerous drugs and kidnapping.”

As Schlatt finished, Wilbur’s eyes lit up. His smile only grew larger as he remarked, his voice filled with manipulation and false cheerfulness, “You missed one Schlatt.”

Schlatt breathed in sharply and Wilbur laughed, drinking in the sight of his rival who was so filled with hate and anger.

“Wilbur.” Schlatt practically growled. “How do you plead.”

“Guilty, of course.” Wilbur glanced around the table, noting the faces that held his gaze and those that immediately looked away. “However I have something to say first.”

It was just the second time he’d seen true fear in Schlatt’s eyes and he loved it.

“Oh, don’t worry, Schlatt, I’m not planning to talk about  _ that _ .” Wilbur’s eyes suddenly moved to a new person. “Sapnap.”

The dark-haired man raised his head up towards Wilbur with a smile. “I’ll do whatever you want.” The man’s eyes were unfocused and filled with the drugs Wilbur had given him that morning.

“Leave.”

He didn’t have to tell Sapnap twice. The man immediately stood up and walked out. One down, fourteen to go.

Next, Wilbur directed a sickly sweet grin towards a young blond at the table.

“Tommy, this will get messy. Leave.”

The blond froze completely, staring at Wilbur. Anger built up in the teenager’s eyes, and Wilbur added, “We really don’t want a repeat of Pogtopia, do we? Come on Tommy, I thought you were smarter than this.”

Any anger in the teen’s eyes crumpled to be replaced by total, complete fear. He practically ran out of the room, his best friend close behind him. Pathetic.

It took barely a glance to make Dream leave, with an iron grip around George’s wrist as he dragged him out. After Dream everyone else began to leave, sending fearful looks at Wilbur. After barely a minute, the only people left in the meeting hall were Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt and Quackity. 

Techno silently moved a seat to the side so he was next to Quackity. “Don’t move.” he said softly. Quackity looked terrified.

Wilbur stood up and started calmly walking around the table. Schlatt stood up as he was approached, and Wilbur didn’t stop until he was inches away from the President, one hand going up to cup on the man’s face.

“Schlatt.” He whispered. Schlatt started back at him, eyes filled with terror and anger. Wilbur turned and looked slowly, deliberately, at Quackity. And began roughly kissing Schlatt on the mouth.

Quackity immediately began to get up, until Techno gave a soft “don’t”. Techno was staring intently at the table in front him, as if he was trying to pretend the whole situation wasn’t happening.

Wilbur’s attention, though, was back on Schlatt. Although he was being kissed, the man was doing everything he could to not respond to it, staying utterly still and staring straight ahead.

Wilbur broke off, leaving bruised lips, and let out a maniacal giggle. “Schlatt, Schlatt, Schlatt. Why are you still here? Why haven’t you ran like the others?” He didn’t give time for response, instead continuing. “I know why. You’re the president. You want to stay in power. You don’t want to lose to me.”

Wilbur gave a breath of laughter. “You’re an idiot, Schlatt. You’ve already lost.”

Wilbur stalked out of the hall, Techno on his heels, leaving Schlatt and Quackity to recover in the meeting room.

  
  



	2. Quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hi there.  
> I’ve decided what this is gonna be-  
> Basically a series of chapters from the POVs of different characters  
> But there is an overall plot haha  
> And most of it is centred around the insane Wilbur character cuz god he is fun to write lmao  
> Anyway if you got this far you might as well keep reading haha.  
> :)
> 
> (btw if you don't know, alex is quackity's real name. i'm still using dream smp persona, but i'm using the name for emphasis occasionally lol)

The moment Wilbur left the building, Quackity stood up and began shouting.

“Schlatt! What happened? Wilbur just fucking walked away from his own trial! And everyone just left! What the actual f-”

He suddenly stopped when he saw the dead look in Schlatt’s eyes. The man was staring at the wall. His hands were clenched into balls so tight they were shaking.

Quackity nervously wondered what was wrong with the president. He was angry, stubborn, often horny, but never so… haunted.

“Schlatt?” Quackity asked softly.

That got his attention, Schlatt looked at him. “Oh, Alex. Just- go away. Leave me alone.”

There was more of his old self in the president’s tone now, but there was still the slightly dead look in his eyes.

Quackity hesitantly backed out of the hall, frightened by Schlatt. He paused for a second outside, thoughts spinning around his head for a moment, and then began striding towards the nether portal.

He had someone he needed to visit.

-

Quackity was in Techno’s house long before Techno was. He sat in the middle of the room, silently putting his more precious items into his enderchest, just in case.

It didn’t take long for the piglin to arrive, tiredly pushing open the doors, and then stopping.

“Quackity? What’re you doing here-” Techno looked panicked for a moment before visibly calming himself, his hand going for his axe.

“Nononono I don’t want to fight!” Quackity said quickly. “I just want to talk.”

Techno seemed to accept that, and he pulled out two chairs for them. Quackity got up off the floor and sat in the chair gratefully, and began to explain.

“I need to know what’s going on. I haven’t seen Wilbur in months, just the stuff he’s done- all of the shit with Tommy, the assassinations, the drugs he gave to Sapnap… but how did he just walk out of the trial? There were many people prepared to fight him there and no one,  _ no-one _ , stopped it except for me and Schlatt. And I don’t know what the actual  _ fuck  _ he did to Schlatt because that man standing in the hall is not my fucking president.”

Techno didn’t respond, scratching his ears nervously. He stared at the window intently, although there was nothing there.

Quackity was frustrated. “What fucking hold does Wilbur have on you, man? Today you followed him around like a kicked puppy! You have to help me here. There must be some way to stop Wilbur. I mean, probably we’ll have to fucking kill him, but still.”

Techno looked round at Quackity. The stare was almost uncomfortable, the piglin’s blood red eyes burning holes into the man’s skull. Quackity squirmed in his seat, not wanting to look away, yet not wanting the stare to continue.

Techno turned his head away at last. “Over the past few months, Will has been getting control of every single person on this server. I mean, Tommy was the hardest to control, so you can see what Will fucking did to him.”

It was strange hearing Techno swear, usually his language was very clean. But Quackity could hear the underlying venom in his words, the hate towards what was happening.

The piglin continued, “This trial was for Wilbur to show off his power. And to get control over the last person on this server.”

“Schlatt?” Quackity guessed immediately.

The answering laugh from Techno was filled with bitterness. “No, Schlatt is more devoted to Will than anyone else. It’s you.”

“What?”

Techno sighed. “He’s using Schlatt to control you. He knows you can’t fight it.”

“ _ What?” _

“Yeah, Alex.” Said a voice from just behind the door.

Quackity jerked his head up, and saw Wilbur’s face peering brightly around the door. He reached towards his sword, but Techno leaned forwards and grabbed both his wrists, easily holding them.

Wilbur stepped more fully into the room. “Techno was slightly incorrect.” He said lightly. Techno flinched at being addressed.

“What?” Quackity asked softly, not trusting his throat to work if he spoke at a normal volume.

Wilbur’s smile was maniacal. “There is no longer any need to get a hold over you, Alex. All I need to do is kiss Schlatt and you’ll do whatever I say.” 

_ He’s insane. He’s fucking insane.  _ Was all Quackity could think as Wilbur walked up to him, grabbing his chin and raising it a little.

“Go home.” Wilbur murmured. “Or next time I see Schlatt, it won’t be just kissing.”

Wilbur stood back, and Techno let go of Quackity’s wrists.

Quackity fucking bolted.


	3. Techno

“I did my part. C’mon Will, let’s go.” Techno said softly. “Quackity has gone. Let’s go see Phil.”

Wilbur didn’t respond for a while, and Techno was considering asking again when he finally turned. “Yeah… yeah.” Wilbur finally agreed. “Let’s go see our fucking dad.”

Techno winced at the venom in his twin’s voice as he spoke of their adopted father. He’d been annoyed too, at the time. But Wilbur was the one who had especially cherished Phil’s attention and time. And when they’d all been abandoned, he was the one who had suffered the most.

Techno could sense Wilbur’s excitement already beginning to fray, the maniacal glint in his eyes beginning to dull. The piglin gently led his twin out of the house, and towards the mountains.

It didn’t take very long for them to reach the little bunker, hidden under a small snowy hill. Techno stood back and turned around to allow Wilbur to use the lock and open the door.

The warmth in the cave was vastly different to the freezing winds outside, so Techno hurriedly closed the door behind him as he entered by Wilbur. He immediately saw Phil, lying still in the bed in the centre of the room.

Phil seemed to notice their presence, though, and stirred a little. Wilbur looked frightened, standing with his back to the door while Techno approached their father.

“Dad?”

Phil’s eyes flickered a little and managed to open. “Tech- you haven’t visited me in a while…”

“I’m sorry.” Techno spoke quietly, matching Phil’s volume. “Things have been-” he glanced at Wilbur. “Busy.”

Phil smiled a little. “You work too hard, Tech. You should take more breaks.”

Techno smiled back, not responding to the question since Wilbur now approached.

“Will. You’re here too?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. I’m here, Phil.” Wilbur answered.

Techno could see Wilbur was already retreating into himself, not wanting to feel emotions for his disabled father. Techno noticed the familiar venom returning to his twin’s eyes, and turned back to Phil.

“It’s actually quite late for us. Will needs his sleep.”

Phil laughed gently. “You both need it. Sleep well, boys.”

“You too Dad.” Techno replied, and steered Wilbur out of the room, letting the door click locked behind him.

After the visit, the familiar things happened. Wilbur walked home in silence, with Techno by his side. Wilbur paced up and down the house, ranting and yelling about how he hated everyone, especially Phil. Then Wilbur broke down and sobbed into Techno until he grew too tired and fell asleep. Techno carried him into his bed and tucked him in.

That’s where Techno was now, sitting next to the bed, silently watching his brother sleep. He wondered how Wilbur could be so disgustingly evil, yet so vulnerable and broken.

Techno thought back to what Quackity had asked him earlier.  _ What fucking hold does Wilbur have on you, man? _

Techno hadn’t responded then, but he knew his answer.

  
Wilbur was his brother. And whatever happened, whatever Wilbur fucking  _ did, _ Techno would never abandon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha fast update lol  
> i'm very excited about writing this, i'm not usually inspired enough to actually write two chapters in a day  
> i'd actually really like feedback on my writing of techno. I spent a lot of time considering his character and motivations. any feelings at all on my writing of him would be greatly appreciated ^^  
> have a good day whoever's reading this and try to sleep if it's 3am or something :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy waited until Tubbo had gone completely to sleep before he got up from the futon he’d been lying on and snuck into the other room.

He put on a lamp, and sat on the comfy chair, letting himself zone out into his thoughts. He curled up a little, enjoying the peace of knowing that no-one would interrupt or notice him, and let himself silently cry.

He’d cried earlier too, while hugging Tubbo, after Wilbur had sent him out of the hall. Even with Tubbo though, he hated crying in the presence of others. So now, in the warmth and silence of Tubbo’s house, he let the tears out freely.

Memories pushed their way through Tommy’s brain, and he let them float by and fade. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he fell asleep, lulled by the calmness around him.

Tommy was passed out for almost an hour before he was startled awake by a banging on the door.

“Tubbo?” Called the person outside the door, whose voice Tommy recognised as Quackity.

Tommy opened the door immediately, gesturing to Quackity to be quiet, and let him in. He didn’t want to wake Tubbo.

“Wilbur’s gone fucking insane dude.” Quackity began to babble without even a greeting. “I was talking to Techno, and then Wilbur came in and was really fucking creepy, but then Techno grabbed my wrists and wouldn’t let me grab my sword or move-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy said sharply, interrupting Quackity’s rambles. He didn’t usually get annoyed at people, but lately Tommy had been snapping at people more and more.

Quackity was staring at him like he’d been slapped. Tommy watched the man freak out, and then pull himself together and apologize. “Oh, uh sorry. I’m kinda worked up- sorry.”

Tommy didn’t respond, instead backing away from Quackity and sitting in the comfy chair he’d been sleeping in earlier. The door creaked open and Tubbo slid into the room, awoken by their talking.

“Big Q? What’re you doing here?” Tubbo asked sleepily.

“I was- uh visiting Techno, and then Wilbur appeared, and I don’t want to go back to Schlatt after what happened in the hall.” Quackity seemed to be doing his best to keep his sentences short after what Tommy had said. “I- don’t want to go back to Schlatt. Wilbur did something to him, man.”

Tubbo sighed. “I don’t know what it is bu-”

“I do.” Tommy muttered.

Quackity’s eyes widened and Tubbo turned to Tommy, both concerned.

_I don’t want fucking concern._

They were both waiting for Tommy to say something, but he stayed purposefully quiet. After a long moment had passed, Quackity grew uncomfortable, until finally asking the question.

“What did he do?”

Tommy looked up at the two people standing in front of him. “He-”

Tommy couldn’t finish his sentence and tears rushed into his eyes. Tubbo immediately rushed to embrace him, and Tommy sank his face into his friend’s shoulder and just stayed there.

He wasn’t sure when Quackity left the room to sleep on a spare mattress, all he was aware of was Tubbo’s warm hug. And although he was still terrified, he felt a strange warmth inside of him.

He woke up the next morning still in the chair, fluffy blankets gently curled around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a lot of trouble writing this chapter, so I would love any feedback haha  
> I swear I find Tommy so tricky to write as a character  
> next chapter we got sapnap btw :)  
> have a good day and thanks for reading


	5. Sapnap

Sapnap couldn’t really remember how he’d gotten to the door of Wilbur’s house. Places and times blurred together in his head, leaving only the present and vague memories of emotions.

The door was opened by a piglin, whose gaze dropped to the floor as he allowed Sapnap in.

“Technoblade!” Sapnap greeted, stumbling a little over the words. “How is you on this f… fine day?”

Techno muttered something, grabbing Sapnap’s arm and leading him through the house. The rooms whirled by, making Sapnap feel dizzy as Techno walked him up the stairs and up towards Wilbur’s office. 

Sapnap only fell once, and Techno easily caught him and continued to march him along.

Techno knocked twice on the door, and shoved Sapnap into the room. Sapnap was unable to keep his balance and dropped to his knees, opting to stay kneeling on the floor and looking up at Wilbur.

“Sapnap, thank you for coming.” Wilbur said, sitting comfortably behind his desk, a bright smile on his face. “I’ve been having a few problems lately, with a good friend of yours.”

“Uh, is it Dream?” Sapnap guessed, his words slurring a little as his tongue struggled to pronounce the sounds.

Wilbur’s smile grew. “Yes! So all I need from you is a little favour, and I’ll get Tubbo to drop off some more of the potions for you.”

Sapnap nodded eagerly.

Wilbur’s eyes flicked for a moment to Techno, standing by the door. Sapnap turned to look at the piglin, and realised slowly how upset he looked, his hands balled as fists and eyes trained on Wilbur.

Sapnap wondered for a moment what had gotten Techno so worked up, but his attention was brought back as Wilbur clapped a few times.

“Sapnap! I have a… toy for you to use to help sort out my little problem with your good friend Dream.”

“What is... uh… it?”

Wilbur’s smile was large as he took out a small black box from his pocket, and clicked the side of it. An orange glow appeared. Sapnap stared at it, entranced.

After a moment, Wilbur clicked the side again and the glow disappeared. He threw the box at Sapnap, who scrambled to grab it from the floor with weak hands.

He pressed the side, and the warm glow appeared between his hands. He stared at it, watching the flame twist and turn in the air. 

Fingers snapped in front of his face, and Sapnap realised Wilbur had gotten out of his chair and approached him.

“Go home. Techno won’t accompany you out today. I think you can see yourself out without causing too much of a mess.”

The look in Wilbur’s eyes was a terrifying warning, one that Sapnap immediately heeded. He clicked out the lighter, feeling a tinge of regret as the warm flame disappeared, and stumbled out of the office.

The door immediately slammed behind him, and he could hear shouting in the office behind him.

Was that Technoblade shouting? Techno never shouted.

Sapnap didn’t wait around, aware of what Wilbur would do if he was caught listening in. Instead he began to walk slowly down the stairs, struggling to keep upright.

It was a miracle he got down the first flight, one hand clutching the banister, the other the black lighter. The second flight, though, he slipped and fell into the arms of someone. The lighter tumbled out of his hands and onto the floor.

He looked up at the person holding him, and let out an involuntary, “Oh.”

_ Shit. _


	6. Dream

Dream looked down at the drugged Sapnap in his arms.

Sapnap was looking back up at him, a dazed look in his eyes. “Oh.”

Dream half expected his friend to pass out in his arms, but he didn’t, instead pulling out of Dream’s arms and making for the black box on the carpet.

Dream quickly strode over to it and picked it up, hesitantly clicking the side and watching the flame appear. He realised that Sapnap’s gazed was trained on it now, staring at the orange glow.

He clicked the button to turn it off, and Sapnap immediately started reaching for it again. Dream held it out of his reach, anger beginning to bubble in his chest.

“Sapnap, what the fuck is this?”

“It’s uh- a lighter-”

“Did Wilbur give this to you?” 

“Uh...uh...yuh...yeah…”

Sapnap struggled to talk, his attention focused on the black box Dream was holding over his head. “Guh… give…”

Dream dropped it, his disgust growing as Sapnap dropped to his knees and scrambled to grab it. But underneath the disgust was a deep, crushing sadness for his friend, and what had happened to him.

What Wilbur had done to him.

Dream left Sapnap on his knees, storming up the stairs, about to slam open the doors to Wilbur’s office when he heard shouting within.

He hesitated by the door, listening.

“You said you wouldn’t fucking hurt him anymore, Will.”

That was Techno, though it took Dream a moment to recognise him as the voice was so bitter and angry, so different to his usual relaxed tone.

“I said Tommy. This is the other child.” Wilbur answered, and Dream could hear the grin through the door.

“You told Tubbo you’d hurt Tommy! And you said you wouldn’t!”

“I won’t. Tubbo doesn’t know that.”

There were footsteps approaching the door, and Dream prepared to move away from the door, and then a strong, loud “No.”

Dream waited for Techno to ignore Wilbur’s command and keep walking, but there were no more footsteps. There was silence for almost a minute, and then a quiet, broken whisper from Techno.

“Will…”

Dream decided now was the moment to knock, before something more happened. 

“Is that Dream? Just wait a moment, please.” Wilbur called quietly.

Dream stood silently outside the door, listening as hard as he could. He heard a strange sound, almost like heavy breathing, and then slowly realised what it was.

Was Techno… crying?

Dream had considered himself relatively close friends with Techno for a while, before Phil had left, and even then Techno had never shown emotion. Whatever had happened must have gotten him very upset.

There was soft muttering in the room, it sounded like Wilbur was whispering to Techno, but Dream couldn’t make out the words at all.

Dream thought back to the bit of argument he’d heard earlier and began to piece together what had happened, but was interrupted from his thoughts as Wilbur called him into his office.

Dream entered, noting Techno standing at his usual place by the door, his blood red eyes looking straight forward. Wilbur sat at his desk also per usual, leaning back on his chair, a large smile on his face.

“So, Dream.” Wilbur said, so cheerfully that Dream felt a little sick. “What do you want to discuss?”

“It’s about L’Manberg.” Dream didn’t want to give Wilbur information, but he also needed to know what had happened to the small country. “Schlatt and Quackity have vanished, and the country is falling to pieces.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Wilbur answered brightly.

“You caused it all. What did you do to Schlatt and Quackity in that hall?”

When Wilbur just shrugged, Dream turned to Techno. 

“Techno. You were in there too. You have to help me sort this out.” 

“Since when did you care, Dream? Aren’t you their rival or somethin’?” 

“I need to know where they are! I don’t want them to just- disappear. Techno, please.” Dream desperately hoped that his words were getting through to the piglin, the only person who could help him.

Wilbur suddenly slammed his hands down on the desk, and when Dream turned to him there was deep anger in his eyes.

“Dream.”

Although Wilbur’s tone was soft, his eyes burned holes through Dream’s mask.

“You are interfering in something you have nothing to do with. Shouldn’t you be more worried-” The anger faded very suddenly and a large grin spread across Wilbur’s face. “-about Sapnap?”

Dream tried to make his voice cold. “What about Sapnap?”

“Oh, if there’s no problem with Sapnap, then I think we’re done here! Techno, would you please escort our guest out?

Techno moved towards the door, and panic hit Dream all at once.

“No- wait-” Dream’s voice was small, filled with panic and fear. He quickly calmed himself again, tugging lightly on his mask.

Fuck.

Wilbur got up from his chair and began to pace. “I’m assuming you are concerned about Sapnap, considering his current… state. I can promise to completely cut off his supply, effectively forcing him to become clean, but only if you do a small favour for me.”

“What is it.” Dream said quietly.

“Bring me Schlatt. He no longer trusts me, regretfully, and he knows Techno is loyal to me. If you tell him that we’re having a meeting to discuss the fate of L’Manberg, and you won’t leave him, he’ll come.”

“And then leave him?” 

“Why of course.” Wilbur leaned on the back of his chair. “You have to decide now.”

Dream didn’t want to kidnap Schlatt. But to help Sapnap? He had to. There wasn’t much of a choice to be made in Dream’s mind, so he nodded to Wilbur and got escorted out by Techno.

At the door he hesitated, turning to the piglin behind him. Techno had no such hesitation, shoving him outside and slamming the door.

—

The walk home was long, and once Dream finally got near to George’s house the sun was going down. He wasn’t worried by mobs though, casually walking through the bamboo and watching the fishes swim around by the community house.

He realised something was wrong once he heard distant shouting, and began to run, reaching George’s house at last to find it engulfed in flames. Lots of the mushroom was already black and burnt, crumbling into dust.

“It took me weeks to build! Who did this?” George said from next to Dream.

Dream spun, before processing the question. All of a sudden the pieces clicked in his head and he sighed.

“Sapnap did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This was a long chapter but it was pretty quick to write haha  
> I do apologise if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I’ll correct them :)  
> I actually have a request for y’all: do you have any ideas for a proper title?  
> I am so bad at titles it’s not even funny lool  
> I will credit if I use anyone’s  
> Thanks!


	7. Fundy

Fundy hadn’t had the most normal childhood.

His mother had disappeared immediately after his birth, leaving him with his sixteen year old father, Wilbur. Fundy couldn’t remember much of his first few years with his father, but he had vague memories of dark cold rooms and terror.

When Fundy was four, his father began dating Niki. They broke up after a few months, but Niki took Fundy with her to her bakery, which is where he’d lived for the last four years.

He hadn’t seen his father at all since then, until his trial. Wilbur had told everyone to leave, and Niki had dragged Fundy out of the room immediately.

Fundy was still only eight, but he was scared by what was happening to L’Manberg. Niki said it was all fine, but Fundy heard the hushed conversations with Quackity, who was staying in their house for a bit, and knew it wasn’t.

Fundy really wanted to talk to Niki again, but for the last few months she’d been so busy she barely had time to make him food. She was constantly running around, talking to people, crafting things, writing letters…

Fundy knew it was important, but wished she had more time for him.

One day, Fundy was outside attacking a tree with a wooden sword, wishing Tommy and Tubbo would visit so they could play together again. 

All of a sudden, Fundy smelled a strange scent behind him, his fox senses perking up. He turned quickly, holding out his wooden sword, and saw a man.

“Stay away!” Fundy growled, and then realised who it was.

“Don’t you remember me, Fundy?”

“D-d-d-dad?” Fundy could barely speak, shock overtaking him. Wilbur had visited him? Did he actually care? Was Niki wrong?

Wilbur opened his arms, and Fundy hesitantly walked into them, feeling uncomfortable in the hug. He was soon released, and gestured for his father to follow him.

Fundy led Wilbur a little deeper into the woods, and into the small den he’d constructed out of sticks and string. They both sat down on tree stumps, facing each other.

“So Fundy,” Wilbur said cheerfully. “What’s been happening the last few years?”

“Well-” All of a sudden, the discomfort in Fundy faded. 

_ His dad wanted to talk to him. _

“Well, I’ve been practicing my sword fighting lately! Tommy and Tubbo used to teach me but, um, they haven’t visited much lately. And Niki’s been busy talking to loads of people. But earlier I saw a deer, and managed to chase it-”

Fundy rambled on for hours. He could barely remember his dad, and he hadn’t realized he was so  _ nice. _ Wilbur listened, interested and asking questions, as Fundy talked on and on about everything that had happened lately.

Fundy told his dad everything. Quackity crying in the night, Niki’s anxious letters to Schlatt and Dream, Fundy’s own loneliness now Tommy and Tubbo didn’t visit… everything.

As his words began to stumble to a halt, he heard Niki call through the trees. “Fundy?”

Fundy froze. He’d missed dinner, it was over an hour ago. He’d lost track of the time talking.

Wilbur patted him gently on the head and shouted back to Niki, “Fundy’s over here!”

Niki appeared suddenly through the trees, worry on her face. 

“Fundy, are you ok? Has he hurt you?” She asked, strangely panicked.

“No, of course not-” Fundy was confused. “Why would he hurt me? We’ve just been talking.”

Nervous, he retreated into his dad, who was standing behind him. His dad put an arm around him encouragingly.

“We’ve been talking. Am I not allowed to see my son, Niki?” Wilbur said cheerily. “Actually, Fundy, I want to talk to Niki for a bit. Could you go back to the house yourself?”

“Okay.” Fundy responded. Wilbur removed the arm from his shoulder, and Fundy casually jogged back home, picking up his wooden sword on the way.

The house was quiet but bright, the lights all on. It was a little spooky when it was empty though, and Fundy sprinted through the corridors towards where he kept his sword.

All of a sudden, he bumped into a large man and fell onto his bottom, the sword sliding away across the floor. He looked up at the piglin in front of him, suddenly terrified.

The piglin offered him a hand up, which Fundy didn’t accept, instead scrambling back and standing up again.

“Who’re you?” Fundy asked nervously.

“I’m Techno. Your, uh, father asked me to keep an eye on you while he talks to Niki.” 

Fundy remembered Wilbur vaguely mentioning that Techno would keep an eye on him, and sighed.

“Well, uh-” he glanced up at the huge figure looking down at him. “Do you want to play cards?”

\--

Fundy was still playing card games with Techno when Wilbur and Niki eventually returned, a couple of hours later. He didn’t look up when they entered the room, instead watching the piglin sitting across from him carefully.

Techno placed down three cards on the large pile. “That’s three fours.”

“Cheat.” Fundy answered immediately.

Techno snorted in annoyance, pulling the pile towards him. “How did you know?”

Fundy grinned in reply, placing down his last two cards. “That is two fours.”

Techno didn’t even say cheat, just turning the cards over immediately. Unsurprisingly, they were exactly what Fundy had said they were.

Fundy giggled. “Good game!” He offered the piglin a handshake.

Techno shook his hand, glancing up at Wilbur and Niki in the doorway. “Wil, your son is ridiculously good at playing cheat.”

Wilbur walked over to the table, pulling up a chair. “May I join?”

“Of course!” Fundy answered brightly. He looked over at Niki, who hadn’t moved from the door. “Do you want to play too?”

Niki shook her head immediately. “I’m going to bed.” she said quietly, and walked off.

Fundy waited for her to be far enough away, and then looked at Wilbur who was shuffling the deck next to him. “Dad? Why is Niki sad?”

Wilbur dropped the half shuffled deck in front of Techno, and leaned towards Fundy and gave him a hug.

“She just got some upsetting news. I have some good news for you though. Do you want to stay at my house for a bit?”

Fundy didn’t want to just forget about Niki being sad, but Wilbur’s words suddenly excited him.

“Like live? In your house?”

“Yeah!” Wilbur replied. “I have a spare room and you can bring your toys and things.”

“Yes!” Fundy cheered.

Techno began dealing out the cards, and Fundy bounced a little in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya hope you guys enjoyed  
> i worked quite hard on this one lol  
> next chapter is schlatt btw
> 
> also if you're curious, wilbur won the game of cheat, fundy came a relatively close second, and techno totally lost but didn't really mind. and then the three of them started playing another game, but fundy got really tired so they stopped playing and fundy went to bed  
> (why does my brain fully plan out chapters i'm not even going to write lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Schlatt woke up to a pulsing headache and the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders roughly. He rolled over, hoping it would go away, but he was roughly turned back onto his back and shaken.

His first thought was that Quackity had come back. The fucking traitor had left him around a week ago, but then Quackity had never ever shaken him awake.

His second thought made him suddenly open his eyes and look up in terror. He relaxed again once he saw who it was though, and closed his eyes again.

“Schlatt, wake the fuck up.”

Dream sounded disgusted, unsurprisingly. But there was something else there too, which convinced Schlatt to roll over a bit, shielding his eyes from the light.

“Something on your mind, green boy?” he asked, using the nickname Wilbur had written on the Declaration, oh so long ago.

“Not much.” Dream paused. “You need to come with me. Like now. I arranged a meeting with Wilbur. If you help me, we can take him down together.”

“Yeah fucking right.” Schlatt replied immediately. “Make him come and drag me out of here himself.”

“I’m not working for Wilbur.”

Schlatt sighed. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Wilbur would send somebody to fetch him like a dog. And here Dream was to do just that.

Dream made an annoyed hiss, and then spoke very quietly. “I know you like deals. What do I need to do to make you agree to come with me?”

Schlatt knew that even if he refused, Dream would just carry him out of the White House. And that might lead to consequences with Wilbur, which was the opposite of what Schlatt wanted.

Schlatt had already decided to do something that he very rarely did. He agreed.

“Look after Tubbo and Tommy. Please don’t let that fucking asshole add them to his games.”

When he got a curt nod in response, Schlatt slowly stretched and stood up. Fortunately he had slept in his crumpled suit, so he followed Dream out of the White House and across town to where Wilbur lived.

—

Technoblade opened the door and gestured for him and Dream to enter, looking utterly exhausted. Schlatt had never seen Techno look so tired.

As the piglin was escorting the pair up towards Wilbur’s office, a small figure ran out of one of the doors holding a small stuffed rabbit toy.

“Fundy? What’re you doing here?” Dream asked, surprised.

Schlatt remembered the fox-boy. He was Wilbur’s kid, but he was living with Niki last time Schlatt had checked. What was he doing here?

Fundy followed them up the stairs, and when they entered Wilbur’s office the fox-boy entered as well.

The office was the same as usual, except a small chair with a cushion was now next to Wilbur’s desk.

As soon as Fundy entered, he scurried to the chair and sat down next to Wilbur’s desk, still clutching his toy.

Wilbur was leaning backwards on the chair behind his desk, and waited for Techno to shut the door before starting to speak.

“Dream, Schlatt, thank you for coming.”

The look in Wilbur’s eyes was terrifying. He knew that he had complete power over every person in the server. And he was enjoying it.

“Schlatt,” Wilbur began. His voice was disgustingly sweet and Schlatt held back a shudder. “I’m so glad you decided to come stay here for a while. I’m sure my son will enjoy having a new friend, and I will also greatly enjoy your company.”

Schlatt knew better than to argue. He really didn’t want to make Wilbur angry. Instead he just stared intently at his shoes, which were dull and needed shining quite a lot.

There was silence for a moment, which caused Schlatt to glance upwards to see Wilbur frowning at Dream.

Schlatt quietly sighed in relief. Thank god he wasn’t the one Wilbur wasn’t angry at this time.

After several minutes, of Fundy shuffling uncomfortably and Wilbur staring at Dream with a frown, Wilbur at last spoke.

“Take off your mask.”

Dream stared at Wilbur, clearly shocked. Schlatt hoped he’d just comply with the request, but Dream didn’t.

“What the fuck? No!” Dream snapped. 

Wilbur just turned his gaze to Techno, who audibly sighed. “Just do it, Dream. Don’t make this difficult for yourself.” the piglin said quietly.

Dream shook his head angrily. “No!”

“Well, we tried to do this the easy way.” Wilbur was grinning now. “Schlatt, come here.”

Schlatt approached him hesitantly, and then realised what Wilbur was playing at when he was passed a gun.

Schlatt briefly entertained the idea of shooting Wilbur in the head, but knew it was doomed to fail. If he missed, the consequences would be disastrous. And if he succeeded, Techno would rip him to pieces.

And above all, Schlatt wanted to survive.

“Shoot Dream in the foot.” Wilbur commanded, and Schlatt complied quickly. 

He was pushed backwards as the shot went off, but managed to keep his footing.

Dream, however, did not manage the same. He was hit straight in the foot, and fell onto his bottom, curling automatically in a ball around his foot, trembling.

Fundy made a small whimpering noise behind him, but Schlatt didn’t turn around, instead staring at Dream.

“Take off your mask.” Wilbur repeated.

Dream grabbed it and pulled it off his face. He was startlingly good-looking Schlatt noticed dimly, before he shot Dream in the head.

Dream died on the spot.

“I didn’t tell you to do that.” Wilbur said quietly.

Schlatt knew Wilbur much too well. He waited.

“But you totally got my intentions right!” Wilbur giggled and Schlatt’s chest hurt from the sound. It was so similar to how Wilbur used to be, so happy and carefree. But now that boy was only a memory.

There was another whimper, and Schlatt became aware that Fundy was still sitting behind him . He turned, and the fox retreated backwards into the chair. 

Schlatt realised that he was still holding the gun, so he threw it at Wilbur, who easily caught it and put it into a drawer.

Wilbur then turned to his son, putting an arm around him despite Fundy’s attempts to become smaller. “Fundy, look at me.”

Fundy was shaking, but didn’t look at his father, squeezing his rabbit toy so tightly it looked like it could break. Wilbur repeated the command, and Fundy slowly looked up into his eyes.

“Fundy,” Wilbur said seriously. “I’m sorry you had to watch that. But Dream deserved it.”

“Deserved it- deserved it how?” Fundy whispered.

Wilbur gave him a gentle smile. “He tried to kill Tommy and Tubbo. He was an awful person.”

Fundy’s eyes went wide. “He tried to- to kill T-Tommy? And Tubbo?”

Wilbur nodded gravely. “I was worried he would try to kill you too.”

“Oh…”

“Do you want to play Cheat?”

Fundy seemed shocked for a moment, and then hesitantly nodded. “O-o-okay.”

Schlatt felt sick. He turned away, to walk towards the door, and Wilbur called from behind him.

“By the way Schlatt, since you killed him, you can tidy it up!”

He just nodded, slowly picking up Dream’s limp body and carrying it towards the door. 

As he slowly dragged the corpse towards the river, he blocked out his thoughts. He tried to forget the person he had draped over his shoulder, the person he shot. He kept his thoughts firmly on Tommy and Tubbo. Happy. Safe.

He ignored the fact that the one person who had agreed to protect the two of them was now dead. He ignored the fact that Wilbur doubtless already had them both trapped in his games.

Once he reached the river he threw the body in, and then dropped to his knees and slammed his hand into the ground.

It helped, a little.

Then, very slowly, he stood up and collected himself. And walked back into the lion’s den. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ranboo was trapped.

The rope was too tight around his wrists, which were aching and raw from his struggling. The darkness around him was almost claustrophobic, trapping him in from all sides.

Ranboo tried to remember who he was, where he was, why he was here, but he couldn’t. Perhaps he’d been here forever, trapped in this void of emptiness. Perhaps he’d done something awful, meaning he deserved to be here.

All he had was his name.

All at once there was light, and Ranboo tilted up his head to see a pig man standing in the doorway. 

“Ranboo?” the pig man asked.

“How do you know my name?” Ranboo snarled.

The pig man sighed, in… sadness? “My name’s Techno. I’ve introduced myself many times before, but you never remember.”

“Okay.” Ranboo responded hesitantly.

Techno put the plate in front of Ranboo, quickly untying his hands so Ranboo could eat the food.

Ranboo ate ravenously, finishing it within minutes. He considered trying to run, but decided against it. Techno seemed friendly at the moment, and he didn’t want to change that.

Techno re-tyed his hands when Ranboo finished, gave him a small smile and closed the door, leaving him once more in the darkness.

It was only a couple of minutes though, before the door edged slightly open.

Ranboo expected to see Techno again, but instead it was a young fox hybrid.

“Hello-” the boy said quietly.

“Hi.” Ranboo responded. “Do I know you?”

The boy shook his head. “No. I was curious about what was in here. I’m Fundy.”

“Ranboo. Do you know why I’m here?”

“Nope. Don’t you?” Fundy replied, confused. “Surely you remember what happened before you were taken here.”

“I remember nothing.”

“Nothing at all?”

“Nope.”

“Huh.” Fundy seemed stumped, and Ranboo laughed a little.

Suddenly a person appeared behind Fundy and Ranboo froze.

“Fundy, what are you doing here?” the person demanded.

“O-oh-” Fundy looked immediately scared, backing away a little. “I was just- uh- wondering what Techno had in the basement-”

The person seemed to think for a second, and then smiled. “Okay. Just this once it’s fine, since I never explicitly told you not to go into the basement. But if this happens again, there’ll be consequences, understand?” The waves of manipulation in the person’s voice made Ranboo shudder.

Fundy nodded quickly, running off, and the person turned, placing a lit lantern on the ground.

“Nice to meet you, Ranboo. I’m assuming you don’t remember me. I’m Wilbur.”

Ranboo nodded in response, heavily suspicious of the stranger in front of him. Then he had an idea.

“May I have a favour?” Ranboo asked softly.

“Depends what it is.”

“I want a book. A memory book. I think- I used to have one. To write things I know down. So I don’t forget as much.”

Wilbur laughed in response. “You already asked Techno for one this morning.”

“Oh.”

Wilbur pulled a small book and pen out from behind his back, kicking it across the floor to Ranboo. Then he pulled out a small knife and walked up to him, slicing the restraints around his wrists.

Ranboo rubbed his sore wrists, and Wilbur walked out of the room, the door slamming with a click as it locked.

He quickly grabbed the memory book, his hands shakily holding the pen, and started writing.

_ Techno - pig man - a bit scary but nice - brings food regularly - friend?? _

_ Fundy - fox boy - seems nice - friend? _

_ Wilbur - man -  _

Ranboo hesitated before writing “suspicous”. What if Wilbur took the book to find out what Ranboo thought about him?

_ Wilbur - man - seems in charge?? - not really a friend _

That would have to do.

—

Time blurred together. Ranboo had no way of telling how much time was passing, so it could have been days or years.

He updated his memory book often, keeping track of who was who. It worked well, telling himself the important things he needed to know.

Then one day, instead of Techno, a person Ranboo assumed was Wilbur from his notes, and another man entered the room.

All at once Wilbur pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ranboo’s head. The strange man strolled right up to Ranboo, snatching the memory book out of his shaking hands and going back to Wilbur.

They both left the room, taking the book and slamming the door behind them.

Ranboo was left shaking.

A little while later the book was returned to him by Techno. As soon as the piglin left the cell, Ranboo flicked through the book.

It all seemed normal, until he reached the last two pages. There was something so  _ wrong _ about them. So different to the rest of the book.

Ranboo could feel a headache coming on.

He read the last two pages several times before he realised what was wrong.

They weren’t his. He hadn’t written them.

Wilbur had changed his memory book.

Ranboo wanted to scream. His headache was quickly getting worse, his whole head throbbing with pain. They’d changed his book. They’d tried to change his memories.

He turned frantically to the earlier pages, realising he didn’t know if they’d changed those pages too. What if they’d altered the whole book? Ranboo didn’t know. He couldn’t remember.

Ranboo grabbed the book, opening it at half way, and then using his fingers and teeth, ripped it down the middle. Then he began to destroy the pages.

It took hours. His fingers were sore and hurting by the end, having ripped the book into hundreds of tiny pieces.

When at last he was finished, he curled up in a ball on the floor of his cell and fell deeply asleep, surrounded by tiny pieces of paper.

The next morning, Techno had to reintroduce himself, and Ranboo asked him for a book to write his memories in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter (or maybe two if I write too much) left! I’m alternately updating this and my other recent work, so do check out that one if you like this haha. It’s a similar kind of thing!
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed, drink some water and have a good day :)


End file.
